The present disclosure relates generally to creating and editing documents, and more particularly to methods and systems for creating and editing documents using word history.
Rapidly creating accurate, relevant, and timely new technical information needed to describe, teach, and support new complex systems, such as new computer systems, can be a daunting challenge. Composing, editing, and producing what can be lengthy written material has always required time-consuming manual work to find and correct mistakes and duplication, ensure the completeness and accuracy of content, and to identify and add new and missing content.
Writing and publishing tools such as spelling, grammar, and plagiarism-identification checking have improved the productivity of reviewers, but more is needed, especially for more rapid analysis of complex documents where terminology and acronyms may not be incorporated into dictionaries of industry standard checking tools. Terms such as LAN, SAN, AIX, PHYPE, or PCI might be readily recognized by computer system users, but would unnecessarily be flagged as misspelled words.
Usually, a new document for a new product is generated based on certain related existing documents. The new product may include certain new features and may exclude some obsolete features, and a document creator needs a list of terms or words that highlight content changes between the existing documents and the new document.
Therefore, heretofore unaddressed needs still exist in the art to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.